My Fairy Best Friend
by AyuTsukasa
Summary: Caramel gets a sick day and Cafe's left to watch over her. two shot
1. Chapter 1

Caramel lay sprawled out on the counter after a long session of teaching Ichigo how to make crepes.

"I think she's almost got it!" Vanilla tried to convince Chocolat that it wasn't a hopeless cause. The dark-haired fairy merely shook her head and sighed.

Cafe chuckled at their exchange. "I'll be going now" he bowed and flew towards the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Vanilla said flying after him, Chocolat following close behind. Caramel remained on the counter fast asleep.

When she woke up the whole world seemed to be spinning and everything felt hot. She could see a blurred face hovering over her. A soft cool hand was pressed to her forehead

"Caramel? Oh, you're burning up! H-hold on…." She felt herself being lifted off the counter, a feeling far different from the floating she was used to. Trying to put the world in focus only made her head hurt so she gave up only noting the faint coffee smell before her consciousness faded away.

Caramel slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings and realizing it was her room. She sat up, ignoring the protest of her muscles, she turned so her legs were hanging from her miniaturized bed. While scanning the room for Sennosuke she tried to float only to fall flat on her face. "Owwww…..Sennosuke? It hurts..." Pushing herself up and leaning back against her bed, she began to cry.

Suddenly the door creaked open "Oh Caramel! Are you alright? I'm sorry I left you alone." Sennosuke gently placed her back in bed and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "I'm sorry I do have class today so Cafe's going to watch you."

"O-ok have fun" Caramel rubbed her eye and gave him a small smile.

Sennosuke turned to Cafe "You take good care of her ok?"

"Oh don't worry I'll treat her like a queen. She'll be the most comfortable fairy with a cold in the world!" Cafe bowed.

Sennosuke let out a small breath and smiled "Thank you Cafe." with that he grabbed his bag, waved to Caramel and headed to class.

straightening himself Cafe floated over to the bed pulling up a miniature chair for himself. "Would you like some tea?" Caramel nodded. "Well it's not my specialty but I think I can manage."

She shook her head "nnn mm Your tea always tastes good!"

"Really It's not to bitter."

"Even if it is all you need to do is add more sugar!"

"Yeah I guess that's true." Cafe helped her sit up and had her lean on the backboard of the bed. He handed her the tea warning her of it's temperature.

"Thank you." Caramel took a sip and smiled "It's good!" She looked down and swirled the tea in the cup. "Um Cafe?"

"Yes?"

"...Thank you."

"Anytime."

They talked for hours, played charades, drew pictures they even put on each other's outfits.

As luck would have it Sennosuke came back before they changed back. The fairies stared at him as embarrassment slowly crept onto their features.

"I take it you had fun?" Sennosuke put his bag down and sat at his desk. "You look pretty good Caramel, but i think you look cuter in your dress."

Caramel blushed and nodded. She waved her spoon in a figure eight causing magic dust to sprinkle over her and Cafe, returning them to their original outfits. With that Cafe flew towards the door.

"Thanks for all your help today." Sennosuke said halfway turning to the door with his forearm still on the desk.

"My pleasure." Cafe bowed, smiled then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Caramel hesitantly cracked the door to Satsuki's room and poked her head in. Cafe raised his eyebrows slightly then chuckled. "If you want to come in then just say so"

"Um sorry Caramel was just….."

Cafe patted the space next to where he was sitting. "Tea?"

Caramel shook her head no as she fully entered the room. She hovered over to him, but did not sit.

"Are you alright? Is there something on your mind perhaps?" Cafe questions gently grabbing her hand. Suddenly Caramel grabbed his face looking him in the eyes with a slight blush.

"I'm Home!" Satsuki half sang as he walked in. Caramel immediately pushed Cafe away and flew out the window. Satsuki looked at Cafe, eyebrow raised, as he dropped his bag on the floor. "What was that about?"

"I'm not really sure myself" Cafe replied.

Caramel floated just under the window. "Dummy Satsuki! Caramel almost did it….."

"Did What?" Ichigo was bent down almost sitting on the ground so she was eye level with Caramel.

"Ah uh um! Nothing!" Caramel's face was almost completely red.

Ichigo poked her cheek "That blush tells me it's definitely something." She smiled sweetly and stood up "If you're willing to tell me I'm more than happy to help."

Caramel nodded and ascended to sit on Ichigo's shoulder. "C-Caramel likes Cafe!"

"Awwww does he like you?"

"Caramel doesn't know…." she looked down.

"Hey now it's ok! I'm sure he does!" Ichigo patted her head with her pointer finger. "Are you having trouble telling him?"

"Not exactly Caramel just has bad timing."

Ichigo smiled and patted Caramel's head with her pointer finger "Well if that's all this'll be easy!"

Ichigo promised Caramel she'd have a plan in a day or so. As she and her roommate were getting ready for bed she decided to ask her for advice. "Say Rumi can I ask you something?

"Sure anything at all" Rumi smiled and sat on her bed across for Ichigo.

"Um well a friend of mine likes a guy and can't seem to find the right time to tell him. So so you have any advice I could give her?

Rumi looked down for a moment with a pondering expression. Suddenly she looked up excitedly. "The garden is pretty big and since it's almost maze like it's easy to find a place with no one around."

"Rumi-chan you're a genious! Thank you" Ichigo turned off the light and pulled the covers over herself "Night and thanks again."

"Good night and good luck" Rumi smirked and shifted to get comfortable.

"I told you it's a friend!"

"I know, I know" Ichigo sighed, deciding to drop it and let her believe what she wanted to.

* * *

Ichigo relayed the information to Caramel the next day. "I'm rooting for you!" she gave a thumbs up and a smile before heading to the school's kitchen.

Caramel waited outside Satsuki's window, visibly nervous. Cafe came out after a minute or so and smiled "You called?'

"Yes Caramel would like you to come to the garden."

"Sure I would be delighted" Cafe flashed his signature smile and took Caramel's hand.

She blushed a little and began to relax. "How was Cafe's day so far?"

"It was fine Satsuki made another stunning rose candy I wish I could have taken a bite. hehe!"

Caramel giggled and began absentmindedly staring at the back of his head.

Suddenly Cafe stopped and turned around, surprising his companion a bit.

"Why…..?"

Cafe sighed "Caramel I…I think I like you. I mean I like the way things are now but, well um I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?"

Caramel stared blankly at him and started to laugh. "Of course Caramel would be really really happy!" she hugged him and Cafe let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way." He pulled away a little and looked at her light brown eyes that were staring back at him. He let out a short chuckle, then pressed his forehead to her's "May I?" she nodded.

"CARAMEL! CAFE! WHERE ARE YOU! WE'VE GOTTA HELP ICHIGO WITH CREPES AGAIN! Vanilla shouted coming around the corner. "oh there you are c'mon!" she grabbed Caramel's hand and started heading back to the kitchen. Caramel looked back and gave Cafe an apologetic look, he just shrugged and began to follow. He floated up next to Caramel, whispered to her than flew on ahead. She blushed and mouthed "I love you too" to his fleeting figure.


End file.
